finders_keepers_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Numoji
Summary 'What's up''?'' -Numoji '''Numoji is the shopkeeper of The Enclave, found within The Forest. Numoji sells two trinkets, the Leaf Shoes being sold at a total cost of 50,000 and the Timepiece being sold at a total cost of 600 . Appearance In appearance, Numoji wears a pink-and-white dress with a magenta and green belt wrapping around her waist. A pink collar can be seen around her neck and her head is shaped like a watermelon. List of Dialogues First Time * "Hey there!" * "I'm uhhhh.... super busy right now." ** Option 1: "I'm the only one here." *** "I have to study for my upcoming test!" *** (refers to option 2.1 and 2.2) ** Option 2: "Isn't this your job?" *** "I have to study for my upcoming test!" **** Option 2.1: "During work?" **** Option 2.2 "You're working and doing school?" **** (Both options will result in this set of dialogues) ***** "Have to pay for school somehow!" ***** If you need anything, let me know but otherwise... SHHH!" Default * Variant 1: "Uhh... give me a second..." * Variant 2: "This question doesn't even make sense!" * Variant 3: "OH!!!! I get it now!" * "Okay done! What's up?" ** Option 1: "What's this place for?" *** "I sell trinkets to help pay for my studies!" **** Option 1.1: "What are trinkets?" ***** "Trinkets are tools designed to enhance performance in various functions." ***** "That's what the dictionary says, at least." ** Option 2: "What's up?" *** Variant 1: **** "Gah! This math problem is so hard... can you help?" **** "Where should I get lunch?" ***** Option 2.1.1: "Color Theory!" ****** Hm.. I wouldn't recommend eating paint." ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" ***** Option 2.1.2: "Couch McFlys!" ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" ***** Option 2.1.3: "Find it." ****** "AH! That's it! Thank you!" ***** Option 2.4: "Order some." ****** (dialogue closes) *** Variant 2: **** "Gah! This math problem is so hard...can you help?" **** "What is 100x100?" ***** Option 2.2.1: "100. Says it right in the question." ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" ***** Option 2.2.2: "I don't know, like, 1000?" ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" ***** Option 2.2.3: "Always pick C." ****** (dialogue closes) ***** Option 2.2.4: "A million." *** Variant 3: **** "I'm trying to figure out this geography question." **** "Where is the lightoscope located?" ***** Option 2.3.1: "In my house. I hope." ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" ***** Option 2.3.2: "The Beach, obviously." ****** "AH! That's it! Thank you!" ***** Option 2.3.3: "The forest?" ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" ***** Option 2.3.4: "I have no idea." ***** (Option 2.3.1, 2.3.3, and 2.3.4. will result in this set of dialogues) ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" *** Variant 4: **** "I'm trying to figure out this geography question." **** "Where is the smartest person alive located?" ***** Option 2.4.1: "Probably at school." ***** Option 2.4.2: "Couch McFlys!" ***** Option 2.4.3: *points at self* ***** (All three options result in this set of dialogues) ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" ***** Option 2.4.4: "Wherever the person who wrote this is sitting." ****** "AH! That's it! Thank you!" *** Variant 5: **** "I'm hard at work studying biology." **** "Which of these fruits can talk?" ***** Option 2.5.1: "Bananas..." ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" ***** Option 2.5.2: "The goldfish!" ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" ***** Option 2.5.3: "Fruit Muncher." ****** "I FORGOT THAT THOSE HAD TEETH!" ****** "AH! That's it! Thank you!" ***** Option 2.5.4: "Wait what?" ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" *** Variant 6: **** "I'm hard at work studying biology." **** "What is the funniest fruit?" ***** Option 2.6.1: "Coconuts. I bet." ****** "Those are pretty funny but.." ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" ***** Option 2.6.2: "Bananas are pretty funny." ****** "AH! That's it! Thank you!" ***** Option 2.6.3: "Uhh... Green Apples?" ****** "...that doesn't sound right..." ****** "I guess I just have to give 110%" ** Option 3: "Uhh nevermind.." *** "Back to studying!" Trivia * Numoji set up The Enclave in order to pay for her studies, which explains why she works and studies at the same time. * The name, Numoji, likely originates from the developer team's name, Numoji. The Numoji developers are the creators of another Roblox game, Rollernauts. Category:NPCs Category:Vendors